


Little Ones

by SaviorSwan11



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:14:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23665981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaviorSwan11/pseuds/SaviorSwan11
Summary: Emma and Killian are babysitting Neal for her parents while they go out, Emma couldn't help but think about having a kid of her own.  Would Killian feel the same way?
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan, Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Robin Hood, Prince Charming/Snow White
Kudos: 4





	1. Babysitting

I sat with Neal in the living room playing with toys while Killian cooked dinner. Occasionally I would glance over at Killian to see his reaction of me and Neal, I wanted a baby. A new start at the parenthood thing since I missed it with Henry, but didn't know if Killian felt the same way. Once dinner was ready I carried Neal to the kitchen sat him in his highchair and began to feed him his peas, "Look little bro!" I said smiling as Neal giggled and ate his food, I heard a chuckle come from Killian and turned to him. "What's so funny?" He just shrugged his shoulders and continued eating his food, a little while later Neal fell sleep in my arms as my parents quietly walked in. "How was he?" I handed a sleeping Neal to David and smiled, "He was great we played, ate and watch some cartoons. Or I watched them as he slept." They laughed and kissed me goodnight, I went to help Killian who was clearing the table. "So wanna tell me what that laugh was about earlier. He just smiled at me so I knew I had to make the first move, " Whenever we watch Neal does it every make you want a baby of our own?" I said sitting on the counter, he came up to me and gave me a passionate kiss. "It does love but I was scared you'd not want one." He was so sweet but I wanted one more than anything, a family with the man I love would make me the happiest woman in town. "Well then let's get to it shall we." I pulled him close to me as he lifted me off the counter to the steps, we stopped on the steps and made out. We didn't hear my dad come in until he said eww. "I forgot Neal's blanket. OMG EMMA EWWW!" I pulled apart from Killian embarrassed that my dad had to see him trying to unzip my husbands pants. "Thanks for knocking dad." He left in a hurry and killed my mood, Killian could tell it killed my mood so we just went to bed.

The next morning I got up Killian was still asleep, I tried to sneak out of bed but he pulled me back in. "Just a few more minutes swan." I laughed and tried to get away, I had work. "As much as I would love to but I have to go to work with my dad. Hopefully he doesn't bring up what he saw last night." He laughed as I went to the bathroom to get dressed, I noticed that my jeans I always wear didn't fit. I pulled up my shirt to try and button them when I saw that my stomach was firm and a little round. "Killian?" I yelled from the bathroom, he came running like something was wrong. "Love what is it? Why are you holding your shirt up in the mirror?" I showed him my stomach, he was confused at first. " Babe I think I might already be pregnant?" He picked me up and twirled me around, he kissed me passionately on the lips before setting me down. God thing we were in the bathroom because I just threw up everything I ate the night before., I changed into leggings. "I better get to work my dad might be suspicious , and don't worry I won't go on any hunts I'll do my paperwork and patrols." I kissed him and headed towards the station, my moms car was parked outside when I pulled up. I really hoped my dad didn't tell my mom what he saw last night, I got out and tried to peak through the windows but couldn't see anything. So I just walked in praying he didn't say anything, "Hey mom what are you doing here?" I asked as casually as I could without sounding suspicious, she looked at me like I was dumb. "Honey it's Wednesday I always bring you donuts and coffee on Wednesday. Is something wrong? Are you sick?" I will be if I get a whiff of that coffee, I sat down and tried to avoid the question but I have a pushy mother. "Emma Ruth Jones, tell me what's wrong this instant." Of course I did what she said because when she uses my middle name is scares me. " Okay fine but you can't say anything to anyone because I don't even know for sure yet. I think I'm pregnant." My mom beamed as my father stood with his arms crossed but then embraced me in the same hug my mom gave me. "When did you find out?" I didn't want this going around the whole town but I was telling my mother who couldn't keep a secret to save her life, "This morning I was putting on my jeans and I saw that my stomach was firm and round so I just assumed, and my pants didn't fit." My dad's face suddenly turned green and he threw up in the trash can, "David what's wrong?" My mom asked as I tried not to laugh, he was thinking I got pregnant after he left last night. "Dad kind of walked in on Killian and I making out last night and I guess he though about it. But nothing happened so I got pregnant before this." My mom shook her head at me and smiled, she took David home and closed the station early. Killian was still out fishing on the jolly roger so I went to Regina's house to pass some time. When I rang the door bell she answered the door with her 4 year old daughter Olivia on her hip and holding her son Aidan in his car-seat. "Need some help?" She nodded and handed me the car-seat with 2 month old Aidan in it. He cooed and smiled as I made faces, "We are going to the park want to help me out." Motherhood certainly took a toll on Regina, normally she'd never leave her house in anything but skirts or a pantsuit but today she was wearing jeans and a long sleeve shirt. When we arrived at the park Olivia ran to play, and Regina pulled Aidan out of his seat. He was so cute and made we wish our baby was here already. "Hey Regina, do you think I will be a good mom?" I asked hoping she wouldn't turn this into some hope speech like my mom, "Emma you will be an amazing mom, here hold Aidan a second so I can check on Liv." She handed me him and I laid him in my arms, he was so tiny and cute. I rocked him to sleep before Regina came back, I handed him to her and she gave me the I told you so look. "Why did you even ask me? Are you.." I nodded not even thinking that I didn't actually know. "Well technically I don't know I just saw how different my stomach looked and assumed." We finished up at the park and I headed home Killian should be home by now, when I get to our house he is sitting on the couch watching The Princess Bride my favorite movie, "Hey babe I'm going to call Whale and see when he can get us an appointment to check on the baby." The appointment was at 9:30 tomorrow morning, I laid with Killian on the couch before both of us falling asleep with Killian's hand on my stomach.


	2. Big News

As Killian and I prepared for the doctor appointment, I tried on every pair of jeans I owed until I found a pair that fit. "Swan you ready?" He called from downstairs, I ran down the steps to him. "Yep let's go see if we are finally a family." When we got to the doctors they called me back and put the cold gel on my stomach. "Alright here is baby A and there is another baby, this is baby B. Congrats you are expecting twins, you can schedule another appointment to see the gender of them." Killian gave me the same look, twins we weren't prepared for one let alone two but I was happy we finally have a family of our own. I texted Regina letting her know the good news so she could start planning the gender reveal and baby shower. When Killian and I got home we cleaned out the spare room next to ours and bought two new white cribs and a matching dresser, the only thing left to do was paint the nursery and set up decorations. I wasn't sure if we or I were ready for twins, I didn't have experience in raising a kid. Henry already knew what he had to do all I had to do was keep him safe and I didn't do that half the time. I let him him die but I saved him, I let him wonder off into a mine with his therapist but I saved him. I put him in difficult situations I don't want to put these babies in those situations, I may not think I will be a good mother to them but I know for sure that I want them more than anything. Killian had went to bed already and I walked down to the living room, I pulled a book out from underneath the bookshelf. Regina had given me a copy of Henry's baby book so I could at least pretend I knew him when he was little. As I flipped through the pages tears escaped my eyes, Henry was already attending Storybrooke College (SBC) with his long time girlfriend Violet he was growing up so fast and had plans to travel the realms once him and Violet graduated. I wasn't ready for him to graduate but I can imagine how Regina feels she raised him for the first ten years. I heard footsteps coming down the stairs I knew it was Killian coming to make sure I got to bed at a reasonable time. Before he made it to the living room I put the book back safe and followed him up the steps to bed.

The Next Morning

I woke up feeling nauseous I snuck out of bed and to the bathroom I didn't want to wake Killian. I began throwing up everything I ate the night before, I guess Killian heard me because he came rushing to the bathroom to hold my hair. Once I finished I sat leaning against the sink trying to catch my breathe, I still had work and breakfast with my parents and Neal. I got up and put on my jeans and a shirt that showed my slight baby bump, there was no point in hiding it anymore my mom probably told everyone she knows. I got in my bug and drove to the station my mother was parked outside chasing Neal around the building. "Hey mom need some help?" I asked as Neal ran right into my arms, I'm his favorite person his first word was sissy. "He loves you so much, you truly are his favorite person!" I was glad that Neal and I were close despite the huge age gap, if he's with me he doesn't leave my side it's cute. "What can I say all babies like me!" I said trying to reassure myself about my kids, "Let's get inside I brought donuts for you and my little grand babies." She said patting my stomach like a little kid, it was weird but I was her baby girl and she didn't want me to grow up just yet. I know she feels regret that she didn't get to raise me like she planned or that she didn't get to see Henry until I came to town. But happy endings aren't always what you expect them to be, nothing in Storybrooke stays quiet for long something will happen and I know it. I stopped thinking about the bad things and ate the donuts with Neal and my parents enjoy the little moments in life. After my shift was up I went home and fell asleep dreaming of my two twins running around the house.


	3. Gender Reveal (5 months pregnant)

Today is our gender reveal and I don't want to get out of bed the twins are pushing on my bladder and kicking me every time I move. Once they calm down and stop kicking me I get up and get dressed Killian is still asleep so I sneak downstairs and eat some cereal waiting for him to get up. When he gets up he comes over to my now huge baby bump and whispers to the babies, "Hello little ones we get to find out if your a princess or a Pirate." Killian and I walked to Granny's to calm the kids down before the party, everyone was waiting for us when we arrived. "Congratulations Em and Killy!" Neal screamed as we walked in the door, I sat down and watched people place their votes next up was Killian and I cutting the cake. He cut cake one revealing a girl and cake two revealing another girl. "Two little princesses who will always have Pirate in them." I laughed and we celebrated my daughters, people congratulated us I think I said thank you at least 100 times before people starting leaving. Finally everyone left except for family, my parents sat across from us with Neal, Regina and Robin sat behind us. I grew tired and wanted to go home as Killian and I drove home we talked about baby names we didn't expect two girls but couldn't be more happy. I woke up in the middle of the night to the girls kicking me, I turned over trying to get comfortable but every way I turned made a sharp pain went shooting through my side. I didn't want to wake Killian so I text my mom I knew she was up with Neal.  
E: Hey sorry to text you so late but the babies are kicking me and I can't get comfortable without a sharp pain in my side. I'm kind of worried.   
M: They night just be moving around a lot you and Neal both did it when I tried to sleep.  
E: Henry did it too but this is different it hurts more I can barely stand up right now.  
M: I'll be over in a minute I'm sorry this is happening sweetie.  
E: Don't worry mom I think they stopped just get some sleep I'll see you tomorrow.  
M: Alright baby see you tomorrow love you  
E: love you to   
I put my phone down and tried to sleep they calmed down, I slept for about an hour before my alarm went off I didn't have to get up but might as well since I was already up. Killian had already left for work so I just watched tv until I went over to my moms, she and Neal were playing outside so I joined them.


	4. Moving around a lot

As I played outside with Neal and my mom I started getting a little tired carrying twins have drained my energy. "Mom can we take a break?" She nodded and grabbed Neal's arm as we walked inside she put his toys on the floor so he could play and we could talk. "How's the babies?" She asked as she put her hand on my stomach she could feel them moving like crazy, "How long have they been doing that?" I shook my head, I didn't know for sure but it's been a while. "About 2 days before the gender reveal?" She looked shocked I hope there was nothing wrong with my kids, "Mom what is it? Are they alright?" She nodded and pulled me up from the chair, "Let's go take a walk in the park to calm them down, we can invite Regina." We went to Regina's she was trying to manage holding onto Aidan and calm Olivia's tantrum. When we knocked she opened it with magic and told us to come in, "Hey what's up if you need some help I don't have time or patience right now." I took the baby from her so she could handle Olivia before she had a magical fit and set the house on fire. "We didn't come for help we came to ask you if you'd like to come on a walk with us, mom thinks it's a great idea to calm the babies their moving so much lately and it's uncomfortable." Once Olivia was calmed down, she sat on the couch catching her breathe. "I'll go let me get Aidan's diaper bag and I'll be down." We nodded and sat with Aidan and Olivia I wanted my babies here but the way Olivia just asked made me wonder whether Killian or at least I could handle two babies. If I could freeze time so they would stay little forever I would but then I would miss out on raising them the second time. "Alright ready let's go!" Regina said as she already started walking out the door, I started walking the babies started to kick. "Mom hang on they are kicking me again this time it hurts. Ahh." I sat on the bench trying to calm them, "Emma I think we need to take you to Whale. I'll drop the kids off with Red and you and Regina go to Whale" I nodded letting Regina help me up as she used magic to take me to Whale. "Whale, Whale we need you" He came out taking me back in a wheelchair he ran some test to make sure the babies we alright. We came back moments later with news, "Emma I can't seem to find anything wrong they are healthy and probably kicking some ribs but other than that they are fine." I looked at Regina she gave me the same look, I knew what it was Regina knew it too. I got up and used my magic to take me back to her house. "It's their magic isn't it they can sense when theirs magic around. I haven't used magic since I've been pregnant until today. Does that mean someone is?" I would believe it to be Gold but he gave up the dark powers to be with Belle and Gideon. That means someone is in Storybrooke using magic but they aren't a resident and are up to no good.


	5. Figuring it out

With magic being in town Regina sealed me in my house with no way out, my magic hasn't been working right lately because of the twins so I was stuck while she and my parents tried to figure out who was responsible for the magic in town. Killian was busy helping as well so my parents sent over Belle to check on me every once in a while, we talked about what to expect being a first time mother. I hated the words first time mother technically I was but I still hated it. When she left I sat just twiddling my thumbs waiting to hear news about this dumb magic problem but no one kept me in the loop. Being the savior you'd think I would be included because I have saved this town since I got here but since I'm pregnant with the babies that could be more powerful that Regina and I combined I have to stay home. I decided to text Regina hoping she could give me some news.  
E: Regina please tell me something I'm going crazy cooped up in my house all day!  
R: We haven't found anything yet   
E: You know I could help, I'm a great tracker   
R: So is your mother I tell you something when we find something okay?  
E: Okay  
I walked around the house with my phone in my hand waiting for a text or a call, I hated not being able to help I'm suppose to help. I need to protect my children too from whatever's coming. Finally after waiting my phone went off, but it wasn't Regina it was my mom.  
M: We found something but we want to tell you in person  
E: Ugh fine  
I wanted to know now but I've been waiting all day might as well wait some more. They arrived at the house 10 minutes later and we sat at the kitchen table. "In the woods in August's old trailer we found some magic potions. And a spell book we still don't know who it is but Regina can do a locator spell to find them." My mom said whoever it was knew what they are doing here and I have a feeling it involves my babies since they are the children of the savior. I wiped the tears out of my eyes before anyone could see them I wanted to be strong for my kids. Everyone went home and Killian and I stayed up watching tv, I didn't want to sleep just in case something happened while I was asleep. I reluctantly went to sleep for my daughters, I slept praying nothing would happen.


	6. Is something wrong?

I have another appointment today to check on the babies, I've been stressing over this new magic in town that I haven't really slept but I can't let anyone know I will get a lecture about keeping my babies healthy. Killian was in the wood with my dad looking for clues so Regina came with me today for support or whatever I needed, Whale called us back I told him everything was fine. He prepared for the ultrasound as he moved around he gave a shocked look I feared something was wrong. "Whale is everything alright?" I asked paranoid about my kids being hurt, he moved the screen so I could see I wasn't sure what I was looking at. "Emma it seems we missed something huge it seems you are expecting quadruplets these little ones are smaller that the rest and hiding behind the others. I can tell you the genders if you'd like." I nodded I couldn't believe I was having quadruplets I would be the first in my family to have them. "Congratulations Emma it's girls!" Regina looked at me with a shocked expression how could you miss two babies. "Regina close your mouth your going to catch flies let's go I have to tell Killian. I'm going to the station you coming!" She nodded and we headed to the station she dropped me off and headed home I took a deep breathe. When I walked through the door my parents, Henry, and Killian were standing reading Henry's book trying to figure out something. "Hey guys what's going on?" Everyone seemed surprise to see me so they quickly put everything away and tried to make small talk. "Hey hon how did the appointment go?" My mom asked as I sat at my desk preparing myself to tell them about our third daughter. "Sit down and I'll tell you!" I waited for everyone to sit, "Whale did an ultrasound and he found something.." Of course Killian wouldn't let me finish, "Are the girls okay?" I nodded everyone look at me for answers, "He saw two more babies we are having four little girls." Killian pulled me into a hug and my mother squealed, Henry and my dad were excited. "How could he miss them the last time?"   
"They are the smallest so they was hiding behind their sisters." His face seemed to sadden when I said they are the smallest, they may be the smallest but they are their daddy's children which makes them a survivor. "Killian Whale said all the babies are healthy they are going to be okay!" We went out and bought another crib for the room, I didn't expect us to have quadruplets but I'm glad that I get a second chance to raise my beautiful girls with Killian.


	7. Naming our girls

All day I've been writing down names for our little girls, Killian and I didn't even have names when we thought we were having twins. We don't really know what to name them I didn't know my middle name until my parents already had Neal I'm not sure Killian even knows his and if he does he doesn't talk about it. I didn't realize naming kids would be so hard I spent all day picking names and throwing them away as I go. I can't seem to find the right names to fit my four Princesses, Killian had an early shift so we sat down by the dock randomly shouting names. "Aubrey?" I nodded it was cute, "Elizabeth?" It was cute too this was so hard, "Isabella?" I didn't like that one it reminded me of twilight and I hate that movie, I shook my head. "Hope?" I loved the name Hope for our littlest baby she is hope. "It's just so hard to pick out names!" We spent hours deciding on names once we finally had the names we wanted, we made sure to tell everyone that they will find out when the babies our born. When we arrived home I went up to the nursery to start putting clothes away my 7 month pregnant belly gets in the way off everything but it's useful when folding clothes. I finally finish and sit in the rocking chair Gepetto built for me, "Hey babies I love you so much and can't wait to meet you. I need you get get good and strong so when you come into this world you are healthy and ready to meet our family." Killian was watching me from the doorway, "Come on love let's get you to bed!" I followed him to bed as soon as my head hit the pillow I was out.   
When I woke up the next morning I had back pain I thought it was just sleeping wrong but the more painful it got as the morning went on, I text my mom telling her what's going on.  
E: Mom I'm having some back pain as the morning progresses it gets stronger.  
M: It may be the girls moving around  
E: What about a sharp pain in my side?  
M: Give me about 10 minutes and I'll be there   
She could definitely tell I was scared my first pregnancy wasn't the best either I was handcuffed to the hospital bed. I laid on the couch but it only mad the pains worse I tried walking around, my mom didn't bother knocking she just came in to check on me. "How long has this been happening?"  
"Since I woke up this morning around 8ish. So about an hour"   
"Honey that sharp pain in your side is contraction you might be going into labor!" I was excited and worried at the same time I didn't know if they were ready yet. We sat for a few minutes until the contractions started coming like 4 minutes apart my mom called my dad and Killian so they could meet us at the hospital. My water hasn't even broke yet, I wanted to wait a little more so my mom sat with me until my water broke and the girls were coming now. We rushed to the hospital I could feel them getting lower and lower I hoped that they are healthy I'm 9 months pregnant Whale said they should be born around 8-9 months. I laid in the hospital bed as Whale prepared me to give birth Killian was by my side and my family was in the waiting room. "Alright Emma I can see the first babies head I need you to push!" I pushed screaming at Killian saying that I was never going to sleep with him again, Whale told me to push one more time and I heard the cry of my beautiful little girl. "Okay Emma here comes the second one give me a push!" I pushed I could feel the magic glitching in my hands as I pushed. My second baby girl was born 2 minutes after her older sister. I was worried about the next baby she is the smallest and we don't know if she is ready. "Emma I need you to push I promise you she will be okay!" I took his word for it and pushed, she wasn't ready yet but she needed to be with her sisters so I pushed again as Whale pulled her up. She was so tiny but healthy, I began to feel my fourth baby coming so I pushed and gave birth to my last daughter. The nurse cleaned them off and handed them to means Killian. "Look Killian we make beautiful babies!" He kissed my forehead and sat next to me on the bed holding our precious baby girls.


	8. Name Reveal

After spending some time alone with the girls we invited everyone in to meet them. We passed the girls around to everyone before the big question came up what are their names? My mom handed me my oldest little girl, "Everyone is is Aubrey Snow Jones!" My mothers face lit up she was so happy I named her after her. Killian took our second born daughter from my dad, "This is Ellie Brooke Jones!" Regina was holding my youngest daughter my little fighter, "This is Hope Swan Jones!" Henry was holding the last baby we had to know we decided on a name the moment she was born, "And this little one is Rebecca Marie Jones." We put the girls in the hospitals nursery, we can go home tomorrow they just want to monitor their progress even though they were born early they are stronger than ever. I fell asleep while the girls were being taken care off, Killian hasn't left my side since the girls were born. He needed to get some sleep because we had a long road ahead of us, when I woke up he was sitting in the chair next to my bed he was passed out I let him sleep but he was going home when he woke up. I text my mom just to pass the time, I needed someone to talk to while Killian slept.

E: Hey so Killian is asleep and I'm bored wanna talk?

M: Sure how are the girls?

E: The doctors took them back to monitor their progress but Whale thinks they are doing really well. We can come home tomorrow. I can't believe I just gave birth to four babies  
M: They are perfect Emma have I ever told you that I'm so proud of you?  
E: All the time  
M: I'm going to do it again, you've become so strong since you arrived in Storybrooke you opened your heart and let your walls down. I love who you became and I love how you handle problems I just love you in general.   
E: I love you too I'm going to get some sleep I'll see you tomorrow  
I went to bed I don't know what motherhood will have in story for me but I'm prepared to face it with Killian, the people I love believe in me.

4 years later  
I laid in bed my four little girls sleeping peacefully between me and Killian, little Rebecca has her hand on my baby bump. I'm pregnant with our 5th baby I never expected to have 5 kids but I couldn't be happier. I'm about 9 months pregnant and could give birth any minute, it's about 1:30 in the morning and I can't sleep the girls need to sleep in their own beds, Killian and I worked hard on their room. I pick Rebecca up first and carry her to the room then go back and get the others one by one.  
I walk over to the nursery that only has a crib in it because we haven't decided on colors or what the baby is. We wanted to wait until the baby was born. I wanted a boy it would be a good change with 4 girls.

2 weeks later  
I've been having back pain all day the girls are at preschool and I'm home alone I was watching tv when I felt something leak between my legs. I immediately call my mom and tell her to come and get me, she called Killian in the way to the hospital. I pushed for about 5 hours before giving birth to a son, we named him Liam David Jones. I never expected my life to turn out like this I thought it would be interruptions and constantly having to save people. We went home and finished up the nursery for Liam, I'm so happy I love my family more than anything.


	9. Ending

Today is the day my little girls go off to college, to be honest I'm not really ready I know they will be fine but magic in this realm is unpredictable. The girls have been trained in magic since they developed theirs, I'm just worried about villains coming to attack them. I know they are ready to take care of themselves in the real world just like Henry who has a baby on the way with his wife Violet. I'm happy they are ready to fly away but sad that I have to let go of them, it took me so long to find my family and now they are all leaving me. The girls come downstairs as I'm looking through pictures of them when they were little, they sit next to me and I forget that this is it. A last goodbye before they head off. We sit there for about 20 minutes before it's time for them to leave we pack their bags into the bug that I've officially passed down to them. I watch them drive off towards SBC and I lose it I'm going to miss them so much.


End file.
